dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Deleted Scene
How Did We Miss This One? Don't worry, it'll be included as an extra on the TV Tropes DVD. A scene made for a work (in part or completed), but not included in the final release. These are often put back in special editions or included on the DVD release. They are also sometimes included in heavily-cut broadcast TV versions of films to stretch them back to a reasonable length. A Novelization often includes scenes that end up cut from the final film, as adaptations are often based on shooting scripts to ensure that the novel will be ready for release in conjunction with the film. Due to the nature of animated works, 'deleted scenes' for these productions are usually cut during the storyboard or animatic phase, with few exceptions. Scenes can be cut for a number of different reasons. Often the scenes are of much lower quality, so they were deleted for good reason. Yet some may contain details that appeal to audiences. Among the reasons include: *Reducing the overall running time, especially for theaters where a lower running time means an increased number of showings. *Improving the pacing and story by cutting out the excess fat. *Getting rid of what turned out to be a bad scene or a poorly executed sequence. *A change in the productions aim to ensure a different rating. Quite often it is because of the desire to include the PG-13 crowd from an R rating. More rarely it is an angle to make it Darker and Edgier and appeal to the R crowd. *A change to make the work more popular with test audiences, either the inclusion of a scene to clarify an obscure scene. *A massive change to the ending. More cynically, some works might be suspected of having "Deleted Scenes" just so they can be included in the Limited Special Collector's Ultimate Edition or adding extra sex and violence for an Unrated Edition. If the scenes are included into the flow of the work, then its a recut and usually marketed as a "Directors Cut" or "Extended Edition". More commonly the scenes are included in the Special Features section of a DVD release as a bonus feature. In some cases an entire sub-plot can be eliminated through these deleted scenes and crafty editing on other scenes. In other cases an apparent Plot Hole can occur because the necessary information was lost from the deleted scene, although the reverse is also true that the Plot Hole is formed because of the scene. In terms of 'cutting out excess fat', many directors will point out, via DVD commentary, that a particular scene worked just fine as it was filmed, but when viewed in the context of the film overall, the scene in question simply dragged on too long, or was too 'talky' and was cut to keep the energy of a particular sequence up. This isn't limited to films though. Comics, TV Shows, and even Literature can have these. It's just most common in films due to the expectations of a DVD. A Super Trope to Too Hot for TV, DVD Bonus Content, Unrated Edition, Edited for Syndication. Compare Cut Song, All There in the Manual, Missing Trailer Scene, Dummied Out (for video games). Not to be confused with Cutscene. TV Screening Additions * PBS Kids Movies has a lot of these: ** Dragon Tales: The Search for the 15 Keys has a scene of Zak and Wheezie going up into Quetzal's attic, wherein they find the book containing the tale of the 15 Keys. It was cut from the theatrical release to make the discovery more surprising for the audience, however it was retained on PBS Kids and PBS Kids Sprout airings and is an Easter Egg on the PBS Kids Video DVD release and the Shout! Factory Blu-Ray release (the Sony DVD release doesn't have it). ** DragonflyTV: Snow Boardin' USA has a whole segment deleted from the theatrical release: challenging to a snowmobile vs. monster truck race (with Dennis winning). It was cut since it was too long and since PBS wanted to focus their motorsports co-promotion on solely Clear Channel's Monster Jam, Thunder Nationals, and AMA Supercross brands, however the segment was left in on the PBS Kids airings and in Telco Productions' 5-part syndicated version of the movie, and is also on Shout! Factory's Blu-Ray release as a bonus feature. ** Sagwa: The Movie has several, all of which were cut but restored for the PBS Kids airings: *** An extended version of the scene where Sagwa discovers the portal to Quad City. *** More scenes of the Felipe II being driven around by Felipe and Jason. *** More Officer David and Chief Douglas shenanigans. *** Fu-Fu rescuing Sagwa from a pack of street rats. ** Caillou Presents: My Big Movie! has an extra Caillettes song: "You're the Best Kid Ever!", which was cut for being too "pompously-lyriced", but reinserted into PBS Kids airings and airings on PBS Kids Sprout, then when it became Sprout, and even as Universal Kids! ** Arthur's BIG Movie has Bitzi Baxter trying on rollerskates and failing colossally. Category:Dream Fiction Wiki Category:Tropes